


Madness of Love

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Character, F/M, Language, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is in love... To what length would she go to be with the object of her affection?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon situations and characters belong to JK Rowling. I take no credit for them.
> 
> *Thank you to my Beta, Dramione84, for the time and effort to help with this.*

  


**Madness of Love**

  


He was still only seeing Granger. Always only Granger. Pansy stood in the dark corner of the Leaky, watching the wizard as he followed Granger around with his mopey expression and lost puppy eyes. Granger was oblivious as she only had eyes for Draco. Draco in turn also only had eyes for Granger. They had been a couple now for almost a year and Pansy had to admit that they would most likely get married. Both men she loved only revolved around the mudblood.

Pansy downed her firewiskey in one gulp, letting the burn momentarily chase away her demons.

She would take what she could get, as she had been doing for months now. Tonight he would come to her again. He would bury his cock into her cunt to forget about the bushy haired witch that only wanted Draco. And she would let him. And then tomorrow morning she would awake to a cold and empty bed. He never stayed. Only his scent would remain and she would bury her nose in the extra pillow to inhale it: Leather and spearmint, with a mix of broom oil and dirt; he smelled of outside.

Pansy walked over to the group, her eyes and resting on the redhead, smirking at him knowingly. He flushed and dropped his gaze not wanting to admit that he fucked her most nights. Always displaying his normal aggressive attitude towards her.

“Parkinson. Still the sloshed tramp.” His voice was scathing as his eyes pointedly eyed her short skirt and very low decolletage.

Pansy tilted her head as if thinking, “Weasley. Still ogling my tits?”

His flush returned as he resumed his conversation with boy wonder and the weaselette. Pansy let a waiter refill her glass and resumed watching Weasley. He was her favourite object; had been since the fifth year.

  


* * *

 

 

“Just – don’t say anything.” Ron quietened her before she had even opened her mouth halfway to speak. She snapped her mouth closed again and instead watched him stalking across the floor to grab her shirt and harshly pull it over her head.

Not one to waste the opportunity she gripped his button up shirt lapels and ripped it open to push off his wide shoulders. His big calloused hand then ripped her bra off harshly before he planted his mouth on hers. The kiss was hard and merciless: his breath somewhere between spearmint and firewiskey. She relished it as she pushed her tongue into his mouth to battle his boldly. Ron groaned and she felt his hands unzip her short skirt to let it pool at her feet.  

He pushed her to fall back onto her bed and urgently unbuckled his trousers to shove them and his boxers off without pause, his eyes eating her up greedily. Pansy used the moment to push off her  knickers and kick off her shoes while their eyes never left each other. Finally, they were bared, and Ron then dropped on top of her while resting on his hands above her to once more search her eyes. Pansy moaned at the heat in them and squirmed beneath him, happy to feel his erection pushing against her thigh. Then he dropped his mouth and captured her lips once more hungrily. Pansy locked her legs around his hips and pushed her quim up to rub against his arousal. Finally, Ron pushed himself into her core roughly. She stilled at the sudden intrusion and let herself savour the feeling of fullness, of being stretched and filled to her capacity. Then he started rocking into her, fast and hard.

Pansy moaned as she bit his lip in ecstasy, letting the waves of heat and pleasure wash over her as the peak coiled in her stomach. Ron took her hard and without mercy: there was no softness from him, no love or even feeling. She was his distraction, and it was obvious in how he rutted into her. Pansy took all of him. She would have him at the end of the day; she knew that. His panting became more laboured, and she knew he was close. Biting down on his shoulder, she tensed in anticipation of her own orgasm, fluttering on the brink. Ron felt her walls start to clench as he took his fingers to pinch her nipple. The pleasure-pain sensation sent Pansy tumbling over the precipice with a sudden scream of ecstasy. The waves of pleasure pulled out his own release, causing Pansy to moan. A satisfied smile on her face, she let him roll off her to stare up blankly up at the ceiling as he always did.

Pansy then sat up to look down at him calculatingly.

“There will come a time, Weasley, when I won’t let you leave anymore.” She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his eyes narrow on her suspiciously. But she only shrugged and lay down next to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Pansy’s last thoughts were about how far she would go to keep Weasley with her. He was her obsession. He was hers.

  


* * *

 

 

Of course, the Granger/Malfoy wedding announcement came a few months later, just as Pansy had suspected. That night found Ron Weasley rutting into her more ferociously than ever before. He was hard handed and left a few bruises around her wrist in his wake. She didn’t mind; she liked it hard and rough.

And still, she continued watching him. She would even follow him on certain days, watching his deterioration with the progression of the approaching wedding date. Pansy was getting worried. He was not getting over the mudblood. The nights he wasn’t buried in her cunt she would find herself watching him from the shadows of whatever bar he would be drowning his sorrows in. She would need to do something drastic to get him away from Granger.

The confrontation between them came about two weeks before the big wedding. He had just pulled out from her and was once more staring at the ceiling in blank silence. Pansy stood up next to the bed, looking down at him with a scowl.

“Weasley, Granger will never choose you. When will you finally see me—“  Her voice was sneering and her dark eyes flashing burning embers.

Ron broke from his reverie and looked up at her, his blue eyes blinking seeming surprised. Then pushing himself up his face morphed into anger. “Parkinson, we don’t talk. I come here, we shag and then I leave. I thought you understood that? Isn't that what you do?”

Pansy blinked.  She had really hoped that after all this time he might have at least changed his general regard for her; might at least think of her in kinder terms than that of the Slytherin bitch that tried to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord in a moment of fear; might finally give her a real chance: a real chance to be with her and attempt to finally get over Granger.  She loved him. She loved Ronald Weasley so much. She wanted only him.

She had loved him and loved him and then lost him. It hurt like hell.

She blinked back the threatening tears, and then without a word, she turned and left her bedroom to lock herself in her bathroom. She sat on the cold tile floor and let the tears stream down her face. Eventually, she heard him apparate away and with a long sigh, she left her bathroom to bury her face in his pillow.

  


* * *

 

 

The wedding came and with it a Pansy Parkinson that had boiling embers of hatred in her stomach. She had found out that she was pregnant only that morning.  And Ronald Weasley hadn’t returned after that night. He even avoided their friendly gatherings at the Leaky. And all the while those smouldering embers burned hotter and hotter within Pansy. At the wedding, her eyes burned holes into his slumped figure through the service. If he felt her pure anger and hatred he didn’t acknowledge it and successfully managed to look past her the whole time.

At the reception, Pansy forced him to dance with her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Her words had him faltering even more than his usual blundering dancing had. His eyes widened comically, but her own expression remained hard and cold. Only her eyes sparked with her ever smouldering dark hatred. She saw the moment he finally took in her eyes when he realised the pure fury and loathing in them. He froze and stumbled back a few steps in trepidation, but then hardened his spine and let his eyes show the tired resolution in them for his life.

“I don’t want a baby with you. I’ll pay for it but don’t want to know it. You can raise the baby by yourself.” And with that, he turned around and walked off. She followed him to where he asked Susan Bones to dance. She saw his soft smile for the old Hufflepuff witch and how the witch blushed prettily at the war hero.

The embers then ignited into swooping flames that engulfed her entire being. _Oh no, weasel. If I can’t have you, then no one will._

And with that, she turned around and left the grand reception with the fires of hell burning inside of her. All rational thought wiped from her mind as the hatred completely enveloped the remaining sanity of her mind.

 

* * *

 

  


Pansy followed him everywhere. She saw as Susan Bones slowly became more prominent in his life. She saw how he started to display his old warmth all the more and she saw how he finally got over the mudblood. Only, he got over her with Susan Bones.

As the weeks passed, her stomach grew and with it, the whispers started. Who was her baby’s father? Her friends asked but she kept her mask and replied that he would pay. The pitying looks came more and more as the acid inside of her ate away at her. She knew his schedule. She knew about every step he took. She even knew when he went shopping for an engagement ring when she was seven months along.

Every month she would receive a deposit in her vault from him. She would leave it there without touching it.

The day he proposed to Susan in the Leaky in front of them all was the day she lost it completely. Pansy followed as he apparated to his home, glad that his wards still accepted her.

His shock at seeing her appear in his apartment was profound, but he masked it with a casual shrug. “What do you want Parkinson? I made the deposit already.”

Pansy stood watching him, her eyes showing every ounce of the madness that had taken over her soul. “I never wanted your galleons, Weasley.”

She watched as he instinctively wrapped his hand over his wand and with a sneer. She immobilised him before he even had a chance to block her. Her Petrificus Totalus was rather strong she thought wryly. Walking to him she tugged his wand away and snapped it without thought.

“You see, all I ever wanted was you… I know what you like; I know what you hate… I know every freckle on your face.” She stopped to look at his wide eyes, “I know everything about you. And yet, you only used me. I would have loved you like no one else ever could. And yet you discarded me.”

Pansy paced in a circle around him as she spoke, like a predator circling its prey. Her fingers twirled her wand casually.

“Even when you found out we would have a baby… I was still not good enough for the Great Ronald Weasley… you would discard your own child.” She stopped in front of him, a sneer once more on her face. “What you don’t realise – if I can’t have you… no one can.”

With that, she saw the comical widening of his eyes as her words sank in. Pansy rested her hand on her stomach, a momentary wistful smile ghosting her features. Then she lifted her wand and muttered the same curse that had sliced up Draco so many years prior.

“Sectumsempra…” Pansy watched in morbid fascination as the deep gouges appeared over his chest and throat. Satisfied that it seemed as if some of his main arteries got severed, she released the immobilisation hex letting him crumble to the floor as he started to writhe and moan in agony. Blood pulsed from the deep slashes.

Pansy dropped to the carpet next to him and gathered him into her arms, crooning to him as if to a child. Her hands becoming soaked in his blood as well as her clothes. “Shhh… I’m here… Don’t worry I’m doing this for you… it’s always only been for you…”

Pansy remained like that until he bled empty, peppering kisses over his face and stroking his beautiful copper hair gently. Finally, she felt his heart stop beating and his breath shuddering out in finality. And still, she rocked him while muttering sweet nothings to the wizard. She didn’t cry, for this was for them: she knew this was all for them and never did she falter in her thoughts.

Pansy was only vaguely aware when Susan appeared the next morning and with loud wailing called the Aurors. She didn’t protest when Harry Potter and his team pulled the cold body from her arms. She didn’t flinch or respond when they cuffed her and apparated her away. She didn’t even feel the dried and caked blood on her.

When they questioned her she didn’t answer, she only said once that she did it for them, so that they could be free and he could finally be with her.

She never spoke again and only did what they made her do. She appeared in front of the Wizengamot and let them sentence her to life in Azkaban. And once in the prison, she would only coo at her bulging belly while rubbing soothing hands over it.

Her baby was born in Azkaban in the middle of the night, a beautiful copper-haired baby that they whisked away almost immediately. Pansy only managed to name her Rose.

She was safe, she had already made a living will that made Draco and the mudblood the legal guardians. They just hadn’t known it. Pansy smirked as she watched them take her baby away, yes her baby would be beautiful, and Ron would be so proud of their daughter. Pansy returned to her cell to talk to the wall that had become her only companion.

“Don’t worry love, Rose is with Granger and Draco… they will take care of her and we are now finally together –“ The blank wall stared back at her, but she only saw the red-haired man in front of her. The guard that stood watching through the bars only shook his head in amazement as he turned back to his partner.

“Mad, she is completely mad.” His partner nodded as they walked back to their chamber. “They say the whole floor was covered in his blood as well as she and that she kept whispering about how he was free and she loved him when they found her…”

The guard grimaced at the image his mind conjured, “What a way to go for a war hero… Inbred, the whole lot of them are crazy.”

 

  
The End


End file.
